A geodesic dome is a type of structure constructed with straight elements that form interlocking polygons. The structure is comprised of a complex network of polygons, usually triangles, which form a roughly spherical surface. The more complex the network of polygons, the more closely the dome approximates the shape of a sphere.
There have been many different techniques studied to construct a geodesic dome, including constructing the geodesic dome with a framework or without a framework. The techniques include using permanent rods and connectors as a framework, using interlocking panels as a framework, and using interlocking panels without a framework. The techniques that use frameworks may further include enclosing the framework. Many of these techniques may involve hard labor and machinery to lift heavy materials. The geodesic domes may take weeks or even months to construct.